Today, as the density of electronic embodiments in societies throughout the world is increasing, governmental and self-imposed standards for the suppression of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and protecting electronics from that interference have become much stricter. Only a few years ago, the primary causes of interference were from sources and conditions such as voltage imbalances, spurious voltage transients from energy surges, human beings, or other electromagnetic wave generators.
At higher operating frequencies, line conditioning of propagating energy portions using prior art components have led to increased levels of interference in the form of EMI, RFI, and capacitive and inductive parasitics. These increases are due in part to the inherent manufacturing imbalances and performance deficiencies of the passive component that create or induce interference into the associated electrical circuitry when functioning at higher operating frequencies. EMI can also be generated from the electrical circuit pathway itself, which makes shielding from EMI desirable.
Differential and common mode noise energy can be generated and will usually traverse along and around cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines and bus line pathways. In many cases, these critical energy conductors act as an antenna radiating energy fields that aggravate the problem even more.
In other energy conditioning areas such as for high frequency decoupling for instance, a novel and unique approach is to provide an amalgam and/or amalgam circuit arrangement that is integral both in functional ability, as well as physical make-up that allows physically close in position, multiple groupings of energy pathways or electrodes to operate dynamically in close electrical proximity to one another while sharing a common energy reference node simultaneously when facilitated by at least an electrode or energy pathway shielding structure found along with these in other elements in one electrode arrangement amalgam.
A need has been found for a predetermined amalgam manufactured and made operable for use as an energy conditioning circuit embodiment that utilizes at least one shielding electrode structure relative to all circuitry.
A need has also been found for multiple circuit arrangements that that will allow a single common static structure relative to all circuitry, that functions for dynamic shielding of propagating complementary energy portions operating along respective complementary electrode pairs that will also provide a common, low impedance energy pathway operable as a dynamic energy reference node.